


5+1 Times Daisy Visits Santa

by agentmmayy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe, Angst, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Parent Melinda May, Parent Phil Coulson, how is that not a tag already, i guess santa could be an oc but im not tagging that thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: Mary Sue knows the man in the flashy red suit and the white beard isn't the real Santa, but maybe, just maybe he can help her find her parents.





	5+1 Times Daisy Visits Santa

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little late for Christmas, but to all who celebrate Christmas, I hope you had a great one! I got this idea while writing a different Christmas fic and had to write it, so here you are. there is a slight alliteration to the sexual assault/abuse of a minor in part 4, and also abuse in part 2 so please skip those if need be. hope you enjoy! :)

**#1**

 

When Mary Sue first meets Santa, she is overwhelmed.  ****  
** **

The fat, loud man with a long beard and a bright coat fills the foyer of the orphanage. He has a giant sack which he slings off his shoulder and releases a deep,  _ Ho, ho, ho! _ that bounces off the thin walls and has Mary Sue clamping her small hands over her ears.  ****  
** **

His name is Santa, Sister Beatrice quietly explains to the toddler. Mary Sue still doesn’t know why “Santa” is there or who he is, so she clings to the nun, brown eyes wide and watching the commotion.  ****  
** **

Thankfully, Santa quiets down, but then the other children start to grow loud as they recognize this stranger. They seem to know what he is there for, and what is in the large sack. Mother Superior corrals them back, but soon Santa is reaching into the bag and pulling out shiny wrapped...presents! Mary Sue would like one, but all the older kids are crowding Santa, and she’s still scared of the man, so Mary Sue hangs back with the other nuns.  ****  
** **

After a while when the initial excitement of Santa has faded, and the other kid’s attention is on their newly unwrapped gifts, there is a deep voice next to Mary Sue. “Oh! And who might this be?”  ****  
** **

Mary Sue hides her face against Sister Beatrice’s leg, little hands gripping the woman’s habit skirt.  ****  
** **

“This is Mary Sue. She’s a bit shy, I’m afraid.” ****  
** **

“Oh, that’s alright,” Santa says. It’s quiet for a second, but the rustling of fabric fills the silence as Santa crouches down beside them. Mary Sue scoots closer to Sister Beatrice’s leg but peeks out at Santa. ****  
** **

Up close, he isn’t as scary. Santa’s eyes are nice and blue, unlike Sister Gertrude’s soulless black ones. When he smiles at her, the corners of his eyes crinkle up as well as the edges of his white mustache. It looks real. Mary Sue’s hands itch to touch it, but she doesn’t want to let go of Sister Beatrice’s skirt.  ****  
** **

“Hi there,” Santa greets her softly. “I’m Santa. Do you know who I am?” ****  
** **

Mary Sue shakes her head. Since she is just two and a half, she doesn’t remember if the nuns had told her about Santa before, but something about the man’s white beard and hat seems familiar.  ****  
** **

“You don’t?” Santa asks. “Well, that’s okay.” He turns and picks up a shiny wrapped gift with a bow, holding it out to Mary Sue. “I brought this for you.”  ****  
** **

Hesitantly, Mary Sue reaches out to take the gift but pauses and looks up at Sister Beatrice for permission.  ****  
** **

“It’s alright, child,” she assures her. “Go ahead.”  ****  
** **

When Mary Sue’s fingers reach out and close around the glossy wrapping paper, the toddler can’t hold back a grin. This is for  _ her _ . Just for Mary Sue and not for anyone else. She hugs the wrapped present to her chest, feeling it crinkle and squish against her.  ****  
** **

Santa laughs. “Are you going to open it?” ****  
** **

Nodding, Mary Sue lifts the present before her and tries to open it, but her tiny fingers slip against the smooth paper and tape. Frustrated, she holds it back out to Santa. “Help?” With a nudge from Sister Beatrice, Mary Sue remembers to add, “Peas?” ****  
** **

“Of course I can help you.” When Santa takes the present back, Mary Sue for a second is scared that he’ll take it away for good, but Santa’s hands are unwrapping the gift and tossing wrapping paper aside until fuzzy white fur appears. ****  
** **

Mary Sue gasps, her eyes widening as Santa holds a stuffed dog before her. She reaches out and takes the toy, marveling at the texture of the fur against her fingers.  ****  
** **

“It’s a puppy,” Santa explains. “I thought you would like him. Do you?” ****  
** **

This time, Mary Sue eagerly nods before hugging the toy to her chest once more. “Thank you, Santa.”  ****  
** **

“Have you thought of a name for him yet?” ****  
** **

Mary Sue thinks for a moment before answering, “Dog.” ****  
** **

Santa laughs, eyes twinkling. “Original. I like it.”  ****  
** **

Mary Sue decides that she likes Santa and is excited to see him again, but the next year, Santa doesn’t come. The funds from the church are too low that year, so there is no Santa and no presents. 

 

******  
** ****#2**   
**

 

The next time Mary Sue sees Santa, it is not at the orphanage. ****  
** **

This year, Santa is in the mall, surrounded by barriers, music, huge tall presents and nutcrackers that tower over little five-year-old Mary Sue. The mall is bright, loud, and decorated with Christmas cheer but Mary Sue’s foster mother is grumbling from impatience at the long line they are waiting in to see Santa.  ****  
** **

It was her idea to bring Mary Sue anyway, and she even bought her a new pair of shoes for the occasion. When Mary Sue twists, her new shoes squeak against the shiny floors. With each step as they get closer to the front of the line, Mary Sue’s shoes squeak and squeak until her foster mother hisses at her to stop. Mary Sue stops but peeks around the legs of the people in front of them to watch as other children talk to Santa.  ****  
** **

They’re excited, thrilled even as they hop up onto the man’s lap and eagerly tell him what they want for Christmas. Their parents stand off to the side, smiling and taking pictures. Mary Sue’s foster mother won’t do that, though the woman does know when to smile even if she never smiles at Mary Sue.  ****  
** **

Soon, though, the elf assistant at the beginning of the line is pulling back the barrier ribbon and ushering Mary Sue forward with a bubbly, “It’s your turn to see Santa!” ****  
** **

Mary Sue allows the assistant to take her hand and lead her up the green carpeted steps to Santa. He isn’t as big as Mary Sue remembers, but his outfit is still flashy and red and his beard the same as well. When she reaches the final step, the assistant backs off, and Santa smiles at Mary Sue as he lifts her onto his lap.  ****  
** **

“Well hello there.” Santa’s deep voice is quieter as he greets her. “What’s your name?” ****  
** **

Even though Mary Sue is a tiny bit scared, she replies, “Mary Sue.” ****  
** **

“It’s very nice to meet you, Mary Sue. My name is Santa,” he says before asking, “Do you know who I am?” ****  
** **

Mary Sue nods, nervously bringing her fingers up to her mouth. Only, when she does, her foster mother catches sight of it and narrows her eyes. Mary Sue lowers her fingers and instead chews on her lip. “Uh huh.” ****  
** **

“Well, I know who you are too.” ****  
** **

“You do?” ****  
** **

Santa nods. “I do. I also happen to know that you are on the Nice List.” ****  
** **

Mary Sue’s eyes grow wide. She stops fidgeting and looks directly at Santa. “Really? I am?” ****  
** **

“You are.” ****  
** **

“But.” Mary Sue frowns in confusion. “I’ve been bad.” ****  
** **

“When have you been bad, Mary Sue?” ****  
** **

It takes a moment for Mary Sue to think, but she finally says, “Um. When I forget to smooth out the covers of my bed in the morning before school ‘n when I can’t put my plate in the sink ‘cause I can’t reach.” ****  
** **

Santa frowns. “Those aren’t bad things at all.” ****  
** **

“Mommy says so,” Mary Sue insists. She wants to cross her arms to show Santa that she’s being serious but remembers that her foster mother is watching. Mary Sue settles with drumming her fingers against her corduroy pants. “She told me I was on the Naughty List.” ****  
** **

“Well, I’m Santa, so I have access to the Naughty List, and I can assure you that your name is not on it.” ****  
** **

Mary Sue smiles, feeling her cheeks warm. She hardly ever got called a good girl or nice aside from her teacher’s. It made her tummy fluttery to think that Santa  _ knew  _ she was a nice person.  ****  
** **

“Now, since you are such a good girl and are on the Nice List, what would you like for Christmas this year, Mary Sue?” ****  
** **

There are many things Mary Sue desires, but the bruises on her body ache more than the want she has for any material items. Hesitantly, she glances back to her foster mother who is watching impassively before back to Santa. “Can I whisper it to you?” ****  
** **

“Of course.” ****  
** **

When Santa leans down, Mary Sue leans up and whispers in his ear, “I want a family that doesn’t hit.” ****  
** **

“Well.” Santa didn’t sound as warm and welcoming as before, and Mary Sue frowns. But, he clears his throat, and his former jolly tone is back. “I’ll see what I can do. Is that all you want?” ****  
** **

Mary Sue nods but then shakes her head and opens her mouth, “Maybe-” ****  
** **

But, before she can ask, the elf assistant is approaching the chair. “Time’s up!” ****  
** **

“You have a very Merry Christmas, Mary Sue,” Santa says, waving to the child as she is lifted off his lap by the assistant. “I’ll see you next year.” ****  
** **

A few days later, Mary Sue is removed from her foster family by an anonymous referral and is back at the orphanage where she spends a painless Christmas.

****

**#3**

****

As soon as the ribbon barrier is removed, Mary Sue dashes up the stairs and straight onto Santa’s lap, ignoring his exhaled  _ oof  _ from the force of her landing.  ****  
** **

“Listen, we don’t have that much time, so I’ll make this quick.” ****  
** **

Santa nods and doesn’t question. “I’m all ears.” ****  
** **

“Look, I know you’re not the real Santa, but I need help finding my parents.” Mary Sue states in all seriousness. She tries to come off as intimidating, but her two braids and missing front teeth don’t help. “I know they’re out there somewhere and maybe they’re looking for me.” ****  
** **

“Mary Sue,” Santa sighs, leaning back into his chair as if the weight of the world has suddenly been placed on his shoulders. “This is a big request.” ****  
** **

Mary Sue’s own shoulder’s sag. “I know,” she sighs. “And I know you can’t do much about it, but I thought I would try.” ****  
** **

“Have you tried searching them on the internet?” Santa asks. “Maybe you can find something there.” ****  
** **

Mary Sue gasps, and it’s as if a lightbulb goes off in her eight-year-old brain. “I’ve tried my files but not the internet.”  ****  
** **

“Well, you can start there,” Santa says. Before he can finish his sentence, Mary Sue is up off his lap and hopping down the steps. He calls after her, “Is that all you want for Christmas?” ****  
** **

“Yeah!” Mary Sue yells back. Her mind is racing with the unlimited possibilities of searching the internet and on how much time she has left before Sister Beatrice is looking for her. “Thanks, Santa!” ****  
** **

It’s lost in the chaos of the mall, but Santa’s  _ Good luck! _ echoes after her.  ****  
** **

 

**#4**

 

Mary Sue shies away from the assistant as the woman offers her a hand to lead her up the steps.  ****  
** **

She quickly climbs the steps, ratty shoes scuffing against the green carpet. At least she put on a red shirt before sneaking away to the mall to try and be somewhat festive. It’s been three years, and Mary Sue has grown a lot, sprouted like a weed, the nuns say, so she doesn’t think Santa will recognize her, but when she’s at the last step, Santa smiles. “Hello, Mary Sue.”  ****  
** **

“Hi.” ****  
** **

There’s an awkward span of silence between the two before Santa asks, “Would you like to come sit on my lap?” ****  
** **

“ _ No _ .” Mary Sue shakes her head. Santa seems taken aback at the vehemence to which she answered his question. Immediately, she backpedals and racks her brain for an excuse. “No. I, uh- I have eczema.” ****  
** **

Santa now looks confused. “That’s- that’s not contagious.”  ****  
** **

“It’s a severe case,” Mary Sue says dismissively but finds herself walking closer. As she does, Santa moves on the chair he’s sitting on, so there’s plenty of room for Mary Sue to sit and plenty of space between them. She sits but angles herself toward the exit. “Anyway. I’m just here to ask my usual question.” ****  
** **

Santa’s face softens. “To help you find your parents.” ****  
** **

“I’ve been learning to hack,” Mary Sue explains, sitting up straighter. “I’m getting real good at it. Maybe I can find them that way.” ****  
** **

“Maybe you will,” Santa says. “You can do anything you put your mind to, Mary Sue.” ****  
** **

“Where’d you rip that quote from?” ****  
** **

“The back of the cereal box this morning.”  ****  
** **

“Nice,” Mary Sue says. “Maybe you can ask yourself for some better quotes.” ****  
** **

Santa’s laugh echoes even in the loud mall. “I’ll put it on the list,” he says. “Now, is there anything else you would like for Christmas, Mary Sue?” ****  
** **

She shrugs. Material items hardly matter anymore. “If my current placement could be up faster, that would be great.”  ****  
** **

“I’ll see what I can do.”  ****  
** **

Mary Sue doesn’t believe him and slides off the chair with an empty, “Thanks.” ****  
** **

Two days before Christmas, Mary Sue is removed from her foster home and temporarily placed with another foster family for Christmas. They are like no family she has ever seen. They’re nice to each other,  _ really  _ nice, not just the fake nice that families put on. The mom asks if it’s okay to hug her and the dad doesn’t come into her room at night. Their other children don’t even pick on her. There are even a few gifts for her that don’t come from the second-hand store or are hand me downs.  ****  
** **

It’s the first and last Christmas for a few years that Mary Sue spends with a family and enjoys it. 

****

**#5**

****

Skye can't help but feel self-conscious as she stands in the line.  ****  
** **

Even though she’s short for her age, Skye still sticks out like a sore thumb amongst the children around her. More than once she’s been asked if her parents are nearby, but Skye brushes them off with a smooth “They’re shopping,” and swallows the bitter taste her lie leaves. This time, there’s no nun to accompany her to the mall; instead, Skye took a bus. Thankfully, it’s Christmas break so she receives no questions as to if she should be in school or not, but it doesn’t stop people from staring. 

At thirteen, Skye is beginning to go through those awkward first stages of puberty, so she’s already extremely self-conscious. Out of habit, she reaches up and plays with the ends of her ponytail, trying to get her mind off the eyes that are on her. The silent judgment she receives from the toddler next to her doesn’t help. She knows she’s way too old to still believe in Santa, but Skye has never believed in him. This year she’s merely going out of desperation.  ****  
** **

“Next!”  ****  
** **

Giving the assistant a polite smile, Skye hurriedly climbs the stairs up to Santa but stops when she’s in front of him. It’s the same man as last year and the year before albeit slightly older and with a whiter beard. He smiles at the sight of her, eyes behind his glasses lighting up in recognition.  ****  
** **

“Hi again.” ****  
** **

“Mary Sue,” Santa greets, scooting over in his chair to make room for her. “How have you been?” ****  
** **

Skye pauses, shocked at the small action, but takes the seat beside him. “You remembered?” ****  
** **

“It’s kind of hard to forget you,” Santa laughs. “Especially when a kid tells you they have contagious eczema.”  ****  
** **

Skye’s cheeks burn with embarrassment. “Right.”  ****  
** **

Santa stops laughing, but his eyes are still twinkling with amusement as he asks, “So what can I do for you this year, Mary Sue?” ****  
** **

“It’s Skye now.” ****  
** **

Without missing a beat, Santa asks, “Well, what can I do for you this year Skye?” ****  
** **

Skye smiles. “I think you know what I’m here for, dude.” ****  
** **

“May I ask how the search for your parents is going?” ****  
** **

Skye shrugs, looking down at her fingers as she picks at a loose thread on her jeans. “There’s not much to tell. Every time I think I’ve found something, it’s just a dead end.” ****  
** **

Santa sounds as disappointed as she feels. “I’m sorry, Skye.” ****  
** **

“It’s okay,” Skye says, and for a moment she allows herself the luxury of optimism. “I know they’re out there somewhere.” ****  
** **

“Well, I wish you the best of luck in finding them,” Santa says. “Is there anything else you would like for Christmas this year?” ****  
** **

Once again, Skye shrugs. Finding her parents has always been the top priority wish, but she’s rapidly losing hope.  ****  
** **

“Maybe a new laptop?” she asks. “I know that’s a lot, but it would make finding them easier. Right now I’m just using the library’s computers and the one in the basement when the nuns aren't looking.”  ****  
** **

Santa chuckles. “Now that I can do something about.”  ****  
** **

Even though a voice inside of her insists that he’s lying, Skye smiles. “Thanks.”  ****  
** **

A week later when donated gifts from the church arrive at the orphanage, there is a shiny package addressed to a Mary Sue “Skye.” Inside is a laptop, not brand new, but definitely newer than the one Skye uses at school and a note that says  _ Good luck- Santa. _

****

**+1**

****

“Are you  _ sure  _ you don’t want us to go up with you?” ****  
** **

“ _ Dad _ ,” Daisy sighs, more out of exasperation than annoyance. This was the fourth time Phil asked her the same question since earlier that morning. “I’m sure.” ****  
** **

“Okay, just checking,” Phil says. He watches Santa talk to a younger child for a moment before commenting, “Maybe he can give me some tips on how to grow out a beard.” ****  
** **

From Daisy’s other side, Melinda snorts. “You should start with asking him for tips on how to grow the hair on your head.” ****  
** **

Phil narrows his eyes at his wife, but for once, Daisy isn’t afraid. It was strange at first, but now Phil and Melinda’s bickering is normal to Daisy. “I’ll have to ask him for some Christmas spirit for you, Mel.”  ****  
** **

A reply is on the tip of Melinda’s tongue, but it’s lost as the elf assistant removes the ribbon barrier. She’s a teenager, probably a few years older than Daisy, but smiles. “You ready?” ****  
** **

“We’ll be right over there,” Phil says, pointing to an area just off the side of the display where a few other parents and kids meander. “Okay?” ****  
** **

Daisy nods. “Okay.” She lets herself indulge in the brief side hug Melinda gives her and the kiss Phil leaves to the top of her head before they walk away. Once they’re gone, Daisy begins walking up the steps to the big red chair.  ****  
** **

It’s surreal, to look down at her clean, almost brand new shoes and remember the other pairs she wore walking up the same steps the other few times. The carpet is new as well as the chair and decorations, but it’s still the same Santa. He’s older than before, of course, and the glasses he wears look more real than fake.  ****  
** **

When she gets closer, Santa beams and once again scoots over on the bench to make room for her. “Skye, hello.” ****  
** **

She takes a seat, feeling a sense of déjà vu. “It’s Daisy now, actually.” ****  
** **

“Well then hello there, Daisy,” he says. “You’ve certainly changed since the last time we saw each other.” ****  
** **

Daisy certainly has changed in the three years since she last saw Santa. ****  
** **

In those years Daisy used the laptop every day, relentlessly searching for her parents any way she could before her search led her right to redacted files that she had only caught a glimpse of in her orphanage file once. She had also been through even more foster homes and ran away from several with individual traumas from each of them before finding the right home.  ****  
** **

“It’s been-” She searches for the right word to summarize. “It’s been a crazy few years.”  ****  
** **

“You found your parents?” ****  
** **

There is no need to correct him. Daisy nods and decides to leave out how exactly she found them. “Yeah.” ****  
** **

Santa’s gaze travels over Daisy’s shoulder. “They seem like nice people.”  ****  
** **

“Yeah, they’re-” Daisy glances behind her to Phi and Melinda. When he sees her, Phil lights up and waves, nudging Melinda to do the same. Biting back a smile and the slight embarrassment she feels, Daisy waves back before turning to Santa. “They’re awesome.”  ****  
** **

A small yet pleased smile is on Santa’s lips, making the edges of his now watery blue eyes crinkle. “I’m very happy for you.” ****  
** **

“You finally granted my wish,” Daisy jokes, swallowing the sudden emotion she feels. ****  
** **

Even though she hardly knows this man, he’s been an almost immovable force in her life thus far. Daisy knows it was him who called in the referral when she was five and the one who sent her the laptop. Without his help, she most likely wouldn’t have Phil and Melinda. Without him, Daisy never would have found her parents.  ****  
** **

“No,” Santa says. “That was all you. You found them on your own. Didn’t I tell you that you could do anything you set your mind to?” ****  
** **

Daisy nods and quickly blinks back the tears in her eyes. “You did.” ****  
** **

“Now.” Santa clears his throat. His eyes are twinkling just as Daisy remembers seeing in her first visit. “Is there anything else you would like for Christmas this year?” ****  
** **

Daisy thinks for a moment, but glances behind her.  ****  
** **

Now, Phil and Melinda aren’t watching her but instead laughing as Phil tries to drag Melinda under a hanging sprig of mistletoe. Even though Melinda could take Phil down without blinking an eye, she allows herself to be wrapped in his embrace and fruitlessly pushes at his chest when he successfully manages to get her under the mistletoe.  ****  
** **

Before she can watch them kiss, Daisy turns back to Santa. “I have everything.”  ****  
** **

“Humor me, Daisy. I haven’t heard a different request from you for years.” ****  
** **

Daisy laughs. “Fine, okay. How about a puppy? Phil gets lonely when May has to leave, but he won’t admit it.”  ****  
** **

“I don’t like doing animals for gifts,” Santa tells her. “People usually want to return them. How about you and your mom take your dad to the animal shelter one day and look at the dogs there?” ****  
** **

“That sounds great.”  ****  
** **

At the bottom of the steps, the elf assistant announces, “Time’s up.” ****  
** **

Daisy surprises even herself when she suddenly lunges forward and hugs Santa. Her voice is muffled against the furry fabric of his suit as she whispers, “Thank you.” ****  
** **

Santa’s arms come around her, gently and carefully which Daisy appreciates. His voice is tight as he replies, “You are very, very welcome.”  ****  
** **

Three days later when Phil, Melinda, and Daisy go to their local animal shelter, there is only one dog left.  ****  
** **

He’s a four-year-old Samoyed that lights up the moment the family walks before his pen. Daisy is convinced that Phil falls in love with the dog the second he lays eyes on it. The animal shelter staff explains that the dog was brought in last night by a family who was moving and couldn’t take him with them. The dog has been fixed, has all his shots up to date and even many of his toys that the family left.  ****  
** **

It doesn’t take much more convincing than that, although Melinda offers a few half-hearted protests. She too sees how Phil is almost mooning over the dog.  ****  
** **

“He’ll shed all over the furniture and our clothes.” ****  
** **

“We can buy some lint rollers,” Daisy offers, glancing up at Melinda from where she’s petting a head of fluffy white fur. ****  
** **

“He’ll eat us out of the house.” ****  
** **

Phil snorts, scrunching his face up as the dog tries to lick him. “We’ve fed Clint before for a week. I don’t see how this would be much different.”  ****  
** **

“He better not shit on the rugs.”  ****  
** **

“He’s house-trained.” ****  
** **

Melinda sighs. “Fine.” ****  
** **

Both Daisy and Phil cheer from where they are crouched on the floor of the visiting room in the shelter. Their excitement excites the dog who in turn wiggles his whole body, twisting to try and lick both their faces - Daisy shrieks, pushing the dog away and doesn’t see how Phil and Melinda are watching her with identical soft smiles.  ****  
** **

Phil ruffles the fur on the dog’s head, grimacing as he receives a lick on his hand in return. “What should we name him?” ****  
** **

Daisy suggests the name that first popped into her head upon seeing the dog. “Saint Nick.” ****  
** **

“ _ Nick? _ ” Phil repeats incredulously. “No. Absolutely not. He would never let me live that down.”  ****  
** **

“How about Claus?” Melinda asks.  ****  
** **

The dog whines, nudging forward to nuzzle his wet nose against Daisy’s neck.  ****  
** **

“Is that it?” Phil asks the dog, shifting his voice into a higher pitch and cooing. “You like that name? Claus? Is that your name?”  ****  
** **

“I think he does,” Daisy laughs. “Isn’t that right, Claus?” ****  
** **

To show his enthusiasm, Claus decides to slam into Phil, barreling into the man and pushing him flat on his back. Phil’s surprised noise has Daisy nearly rolling in laughter but literally rolling on the floor as she lays down beside Phil, reaching to pet Claus who snuffles and licks her fingers. Somehow, they get Melinda to join them on the floor whose stony façade melts when Claus nuzzles at her.  ****  
** **

Daisy’s sixteenth Christmas is spent with her parents and the newest member of their family who tries to sneak the cookies she and Phil bake. It’s the Christmas she never thought she could have, one she desired to have since she was little. At the end of the night when Daisy is dozing against Melinda’s shoulder on the couch with Claus draped across their laps while a Christmas movie plays, her eyes sleepily find the framed picture newly placed on the mantle of her and Santa.  ****  
** **

Of course, Daisy realizes that the actor isn’t actually Santa, she’s known the man’s real name since she got her hands on a computer, but if Santa were real, then it would be him.  ****  
** **

Across town, a man sinks into his recliner, exhaling from the slight strain of chasing his grandchildren all day and the excitement that Christmas day always brings. When he turns in the chair, his attention is caught by a card sized red envelope placed on the side table next to him. It’s addressed to him in unfamiliar handwriting and an unrecognizable P.O. box address.  ****  
** **

The man frowns and turns his head to the kitchen. “Honey?” he asks. “Do you know who this envelope is from?” ****  
** **

“No, dear.” His wife answers back. “It came in the mail yesterday while you were at the mall.” ****  
** **

Brows furrowed in confusion, the man carefully opens the envelope, setting it aside before flipping over the printed holiday card with a company logo on the back. When he sees the front of the card, the man immediately loses all former trepidation and instead is filled with joy.  ****  
** **

Next to a picture of Daisy, her parents and presumably their new dog all standing in front of a brightly decorated tree is the message  _ Happy Holidays from the Coulsons!  _ ****  
** **

For the many times that he has seen Daisy over the past fourteen years, this is the first year the man has seen her truly happy. It’s a relief to know that Daisy has found her family after years of searching and trying to help as best he could. To him, that’s the best gift he could receive, knowing that Daisy is finally safe and so clearly loved.   ****  
** **

The card is placed on the mantle, settling right with the other Christmas cards the man and his family received in the past month, but it’s the one that stands out the most.  

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! happy holidays!


End file.
